my_fantasy_onlinefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Król Góry
Król Góry to specjalny event, wprowadzony do gry 18 czerwca 2016, podczas którego rozgrywane są walki PvP pomiędzy graczami, przy wykorzystaniu ekwipunku i przedmiotów podarowanych graczowi specjalnie na ten event. Gracz nie ma więc dostępu do swojego normalnego ekwipunku. Walki toczą się na specjalnie przygotowanej arenie podzielonej na piętra. Osoba, która pozostanie ostatnia na polu bitwy zajmuje tron na szczycie i zostaje Królem Góry. * Kiedy odbywa się event? W każdą środę i sobotę od godz. 18:00:00 do momentu, aż wyłoniony zostanie zwycięzca. * Jak się zapisać? Zapisy są prowadzone u mnie, bezpośrednio przed startem walk, od 18:00:00 do 18:50:00. Obecnie event jest przeznaczony dla graczy o minimum 65 poziomie. Do eventu zostanie dopuszczona tylko jedna postać w ramach konta użytkownika. Po dokonaniu zapisu, postać zostaje przeniesiona do specjalnego pokoju zwanego "poczekalnią". W tym momencie postać traci dostęp do swojego ekwipunku, wróci on dopiero po opuszczeniu eventu. * Przygotowanie Po wejściu do poczekalni, zobaczymy przed sobą skrzynie i księgi. Należy wejść z nimi w interakcję, a przydzielony zostanie nam losowy ekwipunek, gemy, zdolności, zaklęcia, przedmioty i żetony, którymi będziemy dysponowali w czasie eventu. W poczekalni znajdziemy również sklepy, kowala i jubilera. Można uzupełnić u nich braki w wylosowanym ekwipunku i przedmiotach płacąc otrzymanymi ze skrzyni żetonami. Po dokonaniu wszystkich zakupów należy koniecznie odwiedzić NPC, który bezpłatnie "nabije" AP we wszystkich posiadanych na czas eventu gemach, zdolnościach i zaklęciach. * UWAGA! Pierwsza runda startuje o godzinie 19:00:00. Nasze przygotowania musimy więc zakończyć przed tym terminem, udając się do drzwi na północnej ścianie poczekalni. Jeśli nie zdążymy, zostaniemy wykluczeni z eventu. Jeśli zdążymy zostaniemy teleportowani na arenę walk, gdzie oczekujemy na zwolnienie blokady wraz z nadejściem terminu rundy. * Walki Runda trwa 15 minut. W każdej rundzie musimy stoczyć jedną walkę. Musimy ją podjąć w ciągu 3 minut od rozpoczęcia rundy, inaczej zostaniemy wykluczeni z eventu. Jeśli nie mamy pary do walki, po 2 minutach od startu rundy pojawi się specjalny NPC zastępczy, z którym możemy zawalczyć i dzięki temu zaliczyć rundę. W przypadku wygrania walki lub pierwszej przegranej, zostajemy przeniesieni z powrotem do poczekalni, gdzie oczekujemy na kolejną rundę. W przypadku 2 przegranej zostajemy wykluczeni z eventu. Każda postać może więc przegrać 1 raz i nadal kontynuować event. UWAGA! Wyjątkiem jest runda finałowa - tutaj przegrana zawsze oznacza wykluczenie z eventu. Maksymalny czas trwania jednej walki wynosi 10 minut. Po przekroczeniu tego limitu, walka przełączana jest do trybu AUTO i następuje jej zakończenie. Wygrywa ten, kto pozostanie na arenie jako ostatni. Możemy atakować każdego, a także być przez każdego atakowanym. Można walczyć jedynie 1vs1. Postać, która wyloguje się w czasie pobytu na arenie jest nadal dostępna do ataku. Na arenie nie obowiązuje ochrona przed atakami (również zakupiona jako usługa), nie można też proponować remisów. Jeśli postacie przeciągną walkę poza limit czasu rundy (wylogowując się), zostaną wykluczone z eventu. * Czy osoby postronne mogą obserwować potyczki? Tak, za niewielką opłatą można zakupić bilet na widownię, pod warunkiem posiadania minimum 20 poziomu. Z widowni można na bieżąco podglądać przebieg każdej walki (po kliknięciu prawym przyciskiem walczącego gracza pojawia się stosowna opcja). * Cykle i punktacja Cały cykl Króla Góry trwa 4 tygodnie i składa się z 8 eventów (dwa w tygodniu). Za każdą zaliczoną rundę w evencie gracz otrzymuje 1 punkt, a za zwycięstwo w evencie dodatkowe 3 punkty. Kto zdobędzie najwięcej punktów w całym cyklu zostaje jego zwycięzcą. Uwaga: oddzielnie liczone są punkty zdobyte w środy i soboty. Ostatecznym wynikiem cyklu jest lepszy z obu tych wyników. Także, aby wygrać cały cykl można walczyć tylko w środy lub tylko w soboty i nadal posiadać takie same szanse jak w przypadku uczestnictwa w oba te dni. * Jakie są nagrody za pojedynczy event? 1) Wszyscy, którzy przeszli przynajmniej do 2 rundy otrzymują żetony. 2) Zwycięzca otrzymuje dodatkowo punkty MF oraz tyle złota, ile stanowi 50% pobranego wpisowego od wszystkich uczestników, a także przedmiot kolekcjonerski. * Jakie są nagrody za cały cykl? 1) Miejsca 1-3 premiowane są punktami MF i żetonami. 2) Miejsca 4-30 premiowane są żetonami. UWAGA! Nagrody za cykl należy odebrać po jego zakończeniu u Mistrza Areny. Należy to uczynić koniecznie przed rozpoczęciem kolejnego eventu. Specjalny ekwipunek * Rózga Mocy - Zadaje obrażenia wzmocnione o 20%, ma 5% szans (tylko modyfikowane przez celność i uniki) na to, że czar wymknie się spod kontroli i zada 1 obrażeń. * Różdżka Iluzji - Kopiuje statusy przeciwnika na czas 3 tur (Również negatywne). Użytą na wojownika osłonę magiczną kopiuje jako osłonę oraz mobilizacje jako skupienie. Nie działa na statusy specjalne oraz niezdejmowalne. * Rękawice Mocy - Każda użyta zdolność zwiększa ich obrażenia o 5%, każda tura ich właściciela osłabia ich obrażenia o 2%. * Ostrze Damoklesa - Wielka potęga oznacza wielkie zagrożenie. Zwykłe ataki zadają 30% obrażeń więcej. Gdy osoba używająca tego ostrza zada cios krytyczny traci 20% aktualnego HP, zaś gdy chybi 40%. * Krytyczny Topór - Sławny topór noszony przez berserkerów w czasach dawnej wojny. Zwiększa szanse na cios krytyczny podstawowego ataku trzykrotnie. * Gungnir - Legendarna broń stworzona na wzór tej posiadanej przez Bogów. Jej zwykłe ataki nie mogą chybić. * Malleus - Młot Boga błyskawic. Jego podstawowe ataki nie są traktowane ani jako magiczne ani fizyczne i nie mogą być krytyczne oraz biją z 90% mocy. Z racji swojej masy nakłada na właściciela spowolnienie na 3 tury. * Eliksir - odnawia całe HP i MP * Defensywne Natarcie * Ingerencja Aurory - Aurora widząc swego ucznia w opałach, nie oszczędzi swej mocy, aby walka jego się stała. * Drenaż Szybkości - Cios wysysający 20-30% aktualnego hp przeciwnika i przyswajający 80% zadanych obrażeń. Nadaje status używającemu Przyspieszenie na 3/5 tur oraz celowi Spowolnienie na 3 tury ze 100% skutecznością. * Karakol - Delikatnie osłabiony cios bez atrybutowy nadający używającemu Przyspieszenie na 3 tury. * Koci Zamach - Atak, który nadaje używającemu Pomyślność na 3 tury oraz Przyspieszenie na 2 tury. * Kruszące Grzmotnięcie - Obniża obronę celu o 20%, zadaje normalne obrażenia fizyczne. * Silny Cios - Zawsze trafia, 25% mocniejszy niż normalny cios. * Wyniszczająca Toksyna - Zdolność fizyczna zadająca 40% normalnych obrażeń. Zawsze nakłada Zatrucie oraz Spowolnienie na 3 tury z 70% szans i Paraliż na 2 tury z 50% szans. * Blask Minionej Chwały - Uderzenie magiczne zadająca 30% bonusowych obrażeń o atrybucie ognia. Nadaje status skupienie na 2 tury. * Niestabilny Pocisk - Uderzenie magiczne o obrażeniach trującego pocisku z rozrzutem obrażeń 30%. * Okrutne Opary - Nadaje status Ślepota, Klątwa, Spowolnienie na 4 tury z 50% szans oraz Zatrucie z 70%, zadaje 30% aktualnego hp przeciwnika jako obrażenia. * Wyziew Magii - Po rzuceniu nieznacznie zwiększa atak magiczny oraz obniża manę o 33%, po 4 turach zwiększa atak magiczny o 45% na 4 tury. Kategoria:Eventy